


Extra Cream

by IckleRooster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Weasleycest (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 12:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IckleRooster/pseuds/IckleRooster
Summary: Ron and Ginny Weasley attempt to make a cup of coffee for Rita Skeeter.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Extra Cream

It was after the war. The Weasley family were sat in the living room of the Burrow and in the presence of Rita Skeeter, the Daily Prophet journalist, who was putting together a piece about the heroes of the Wizarding War and wanted to include a piece about Fred Weasley. Obviously, none of them trusted her and her writing habits, but as she has claimed that she will be writing one regardless, they thought giving her the truth about Fred would be better.

‘Am I right in saying that you have three more children that aren’t here?’ asked Rita, looking at the three already sitting around the room.

‘That’s correct,’ said Mr Weasley promptly. ‘All are our eldest. Bill does banking with Gringotts, he travels a lot, Charlie lives in Romania and trains Dragons and Percy works at the Ministry of Course.’

‘Yes of course,’ said Rita, scribbling a comment, ‘I’ve seen him working with the Minister. Anyway, back to the manner at hand, it’s probably better reading if we include the way your son actually died, just so the readers can get an understanding—’

‘You can’t make mum and dad go through that,’ said Ginny from her position on the couch.

‘Sweatheart, please,’ said Mrs Weasley to her daughter as a small sniff escaped her.

‘It’s alright,’ said Rita, her eyes flashing, ‘your mother and father can take their time getting through it. I’m patient.’

‘We appreciate that,’ said Mr Weasley, looking at his wife who nodded, ‘but I’m not sure if we’d be able to speak about that. We weren’t with him when… when he passed.’

Rita looked annoyed. ‘Then who of you were? Surely the twin was?’

‘Yeah I was there,’ said George, narrowing his eyes at Rita, ‘but I’d rather not relive it. You can’t know what it was like to see it.'

‘I have a general idea,’ said Rita, scribbling some more notes and not giving George a second glance. ‘But, I guess, if you feel like you’re not up to it, then whatever. I’ll just whip something up. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure it’s all very dramatic.’

‘You bitch,’ said Ginny finally, after holding her tongue for as long as possible and making her mother gasp.

‘Excuse me?’ asked Rita, staring at the young redhead with raised eyebrows.

‘Our brother is dead,’ said Ginny through gritted teeth, ‘and all you care about is making your stupid story sound good.’

‘Ginny…’ said Mrs Weasley, her sniffling became heavier.

‘Ah yes, the youngest of the family, little Ginny,’ said Rita, her eyes flashing. ‘Still Harry Potter’s girlfriend, dear? Is our hero spending any time with you? Or is he so busy rounding up Death Eaters that he has no time for a nobody like yourself?’

Ginny stood up with every intention to hex Rita. But the moment she reached for her wand her father stopped her and gave her a look.

‘Feisty one, your daughter,’ said Rita, casually sucking the tip of her sugar quill.

‘So sorry Miss Skeeter,’ said Mrs Weasley, she was trying to refrain from hexing her as well, ‘we have been rude, I wonder, would you like a coffee?’

Rita looked Ginny up and down and then turned to Mrs Weasley.

‘Would love one, thanks,’ she said calmly.

‘Ginny, dear,’ said Mrs Weasley, turning to her only daughter, ‘could you please go make some coffee for Miss Skeeter? And some for all of us perhaps?’

Ginny glared at Rita with narrowed eyes. She would like nothing more in the world than to reach for her wand again and give the witch a dose of her best Bat Bogey Hex. But when her father gave her a little nudge, Ginny thought better of it, and turned towards the kitchen.

‘Oh and little girl,’ said Rita as dismissively as possible, making Ginny look back at her, ‘extra cream in mine if you don’t mind? There’s a good girl.’

‘Sure,’ said Ginny through gritted teeth, before turning to her brother. ‘Ron, could you come give me a hand to carry it all?’

Ron, who had stayed quiet through the whole thing, got up to follow Ginny into the kitchen without question.

‘Stupid bitch,’ said Ginny once they were well out of earshot, ‘how dare she besmirch Fred’s name like that? We should teach her a lesson.’

‘Yeah,’ said Ron in agreement, as Ginny filled the kettle with water and placed it on the stove to boil. ‘But how? Hex her?’

‘No, too easy,’ said Ginny, shaking her head, ‘I say, if she wants extra cream, we’ll _give _her extra cream.’

‘Yeah we will,’ said Ron enthusiastically. ‘How will we do that?’

‘Get your penis out,’ said Ginny, taking Ron completely by surprise.

‘What?’ he asked with raised eyebrows.

‘She wants extra cream,’ said Ginny with a shrug, ‘so that extra cream should be you, jacking off and coming into her coffee cup.’

‘Are you serious?’ he asked, looking around his sister towards the door leading to the living room. ‘I can’t masturbate with a room full of people right next door. Let alone in front of you.’

‘Oh bollocks I’ve seen you do it loads of times,’ said Ginny, reaching for the front of his jeans. ‘It’ll be fine, I’ll help you.’

Ron didn’t have time to question how or when Ginny had seen him masturbate, a moment later Ron’s penis was out, Ginny had wrapped her small hand around it and was stroking him.

‘Bloody hell,’ said Ron, backing back into the kitchen counter as his sister began to beat him off.

‘Stupid slag,’ Ginny was mumbling angrily, her hand becoming a blur on her brother’s cock, sending his eyes to the back of his head in bliss. ‘I’ll fucking show her the cow. Want cream in your coffee, do you? I’ll give you some fucking cream.’

‘You’ve done this before,’ Ron said under his breath, unsure if Ginny had even heard it, what a time for him to find out that when angry, his sister could give the best hand job ever.

Ron got close. Real close. Ten more seconds and they would have needed the cup closer than where it was. Instead, the kettle on the stove began to boil, taking Ginny’s attention away from her brother’s cock.

‘Oh right,’ Ginny said, letting go. ‘I should have been putting things together, shouldn’t I? Well, just keep going.’

Ron nodded but didn’t continue. His brain was still trying to process what just happened, whilst Ginny went about pouring water over beans into the correct number of cups. After a bit of running around, she added milk and sugar and put everything on a tray to carry out. At the end of this, all that was left was for Ron to ejaculate into one of the cups for Rita Skeeter and that would be that.

But when Ginny turned her attention back to her brother with cup at the ready, she found he had begun to shrink away a little, losing his erection.

‘Ron,’ she said in a heightened tone, her eyes on his penis, ‘what’s going on? Why aren’t you wanking?’

‘Oops,’ said Ron, looking down, ‘forgot.’

‘You forgot?’ said Ginny, putting down the cup as her brother started up again. ‘You had one job.’

‘Sorry,’ Ron said, biting his lip. ‘I was just in shock from you touching me. And then you were bending over, and my eyes wandered and—’

‘It’s fine,’ said Ginny, moving back to the tray of cups. ‘You just hurry up and put your cream in that coffee and I’ll stall.’

Ginny was careful as she moved across the kitchen with the tray. As she reached the door to the living room, she had a quick glance back at her brother to make sure he was wanking and headed through.

‘Here we are,’ said Ginny, bending down to place the tray on the table in front of everyone.

‘You’ve been ages,’ said George, who took his coffee from the tray first and immediately sipped it.

‘Where’s mine?’ Rita asked sourly and rather rudely, when it was obvious none had any cream in them at all, let alone extra.

‘Oh sorry,’ said Ginny sweetly, standing upright, ‘Ron’s just adding the extra cream now. Having a little trouble with the tin I’m afraid.’

‘You know magic, don’t you?’ asked Rita irritably, tapping her quill on her notepad.

‘Mum taught us to do things the muggle way whenever possible,’ said Ginny, looking down at her mother who nodded.

‘It’s true,’ said Mrs Weasley, ‘that way they learn to appreciate magic. It’s what my mother taught me—’

‘Hmm,’ said Rita, scribbling something on her notepad again.

‘Don’t worry,’ said Ginny clenching her fists, ‘Ron’s strong. He’ll get it—’

Just then they all heard a loud groan of frustration from the kitchen and followed by Ron yelling, ‘oh bloody hell, come on, you stupid thing!’

They all looked up at Ginny expectantly who bit her lip, put her finger up and said, ‘I’ll be right back.’

Ginny turned and walked as normally as possible back into the kitchen to find Ron still going to town on himself and getting nowhere.

‘I hate her,’ Ginny said to her brother through gritted teeth, approaching him. ‘How’s it going in here?’

‘I can’t now,’ said Ron honestly, ‘you almost got me there and now I can’t. It’s not happening.’

‘Then I’ll just have to get you there again,’ said Ginny, getting onto her knees in front of him.

‘Wait,’ said Ron, putting a hand up, ‘I’m not sure I want you down there whilst you’re angry.’

‘Shut up, Ron,’ she said to him in a spit, ‘just tell me when you’re about to, alright?’

Ron’s hands gripped the kitchen counter firmly and his knuckles turned white the moment his sister took him in her mouth. A mixture of disbelief and pleasure washed over him as Ginny went to work. The fact that she could consume his entire length was baffling to him, he must have been half-way down her throat as her tongue tickled his balls. It was equally satisfying when she took him back out, stroked him instead and sucked on his tip.

Turns out Ginny gave good head whilst angry also. Ron was certain that if her mouth were not otherwise occupied, Ginny would be ranting about Rita Skeeter again.

‘Uhh… Ginny, I’m—’

Ginny pulled him out of her mouth, shuffled to her feet, grabbed the cup of coffee and held it in front of her brother’s dick whilst she jacked him to completion.

‘Bloody hell,’ said Ron as he came, groaning as quietly as possible, into the cup, onto the floor, onto Ginny’s hand holding the cup and trickling onto the hand wanking him.

‘Gee thanks,’ said Ginny, placing the cup onto the counter and assessing her cum covered fingers.

‘Sorry,’ Ron said automatically, as Ginny gave one of her fingers a tentative lick. ‘But you did it—’

‘It’s OK, you got most of it where I asked,’ said Ginny, peering into the cup, ‘why don’t you clean this up and I’ll serve the bitch her coffee with _extra cream_.’

Ron mumbled something but began to do as he was asked. Ginny grabbed a damp cloth to clean her brothers mess from the ring of the cup and her hands. Presentation was key, it actually looked convincing, Ron’s semen was creamy against the black liquid. Ginny hurried back into the living room, not even worried if there was a smell, and excitedly placed it in front of Rita Skeeter.

‘Took you long enough,’ said Rita without even a thank you, and Ginny watched elatedly as the journalist picked up the mug and instantly took a sip.

Ginny let out a miniscule squeak that nobody really heard.

‘Hmm,’ said Rita, smacking her lips and making Ginny’s day. ‘Sorry to have to tell you this, but the cream might be a little off.’

‘Oh?’ asked Ginny as innocently sounding as possible. ‘Is it no good? I could go make you a fresh one.’

Ginny had a vision of taking the cup back into the kitchen, putting on a fresh pot of coffee, fucking Ron until he came inside of her and then letting her creaming pussy drip into the cup.

But Rita put her hand out.

‘No, it’s fine,’ said Rita sourly, ‘if I let you make another one it won’t be ready until midnight, and I’d rather get this story finished before then.’

She took another sip and Ginny couldn’t get the grin off her face.

‘Absolutely,’ Ginny said, taking her position on the couch and preparing to watch Rita Skeeter drink her brothers cum all afternoon.

Rita looked up from her coffee at Ginny. ‘Oh, but not you,’ said Rita, waving the little girl away, ‘or the other one.’

‘What?’ Ginny asked, looking around at her mum and dad.

‘Rita has decided that she only wants to talk to the three of us,’ said Mrs Weasley, ‘sorry dear. You and Ron can— where is he anyway?’

‘Oh,’ said Ginny, and she stood up, ‘he err… made a mess creaming the coffee, he’s in there cleaning it.’

‘Good,’ said Mrs Weasley, ‘well go tell him that you’re to go to your rooms until dinner, alright?’

‘Yes mum,’ said Ginny, before eyeing Rita as she went, ‘bitch.’

She wasn’t sure if the journalist heard it or not. She went into the kitchen to find Ron, stuffing paper towels into the bin and spinning around, trying not to look guilty.

‘Come on Ron,’ said Ginny, pointing to the stairs. ‘We’ve been ordered upstairs out of the way.’

‘What?’ asked Ron curiously.

‘Don’t worry,’ Ginny explained, rolling her eyes and taking her brother by the hand to lead him upstairs, ‘your extra cream was wasted in that cow’s coffee, but I’ll make sure it’s not wasted inside of me.’

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all reviews, and I'm likely to write more if I get them, so please take that into consideration...


End file.
